


Cold

by StripedSunhat



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Future Fic, I'm Sorry, Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/pseuds/StripedSunhat
Summary: It wasn't cold out.  Tarvek shouldn't be cold.Why was he so cold?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop impulse writing. I always end up with something like this. That said, there's probably a second chapter lurking somewhere if I let it.

Tarvek was always cold.

Which was stupid. He grew up on a mountain for the Muses’ sake. But despite that he got cold at the drop of a hat. Gil could (and had, the bastard) run around a snowstorm shirtless but should Tarvek dare to walk through an autumn breeze in less than three layers he’d have to use Smoke Knight training to keep his teeth from chattering.

He’d always been like that. Ever since he was little.

    Except – except he remembered hiding in a freezer unit with Gil, stifling giggles as they waited for the guard to walk past.

It had only gotten worse as he’d gotten older.

     Except – except he remembered handing his coat to Agatha, breath steaming in the frozen air but not shivering in the slightest.

Right now he was _freezing._

“Tarvek?” Tarvek blinked, trying to focus as Gil’s face suddenly appeared. It was drawn, face tight and unhappy. “Tarvek, answer me!”

“Gil? Why the hell is it so cold?”

It snowed during their wedding. Agatha had thought it looked pretty and Gil hadn’t wanted to delay any more. Tarvek, hadn’t cared about anything other than Agatha and Gil.

“Tarvek? Tarvek, come on, don’t…”

Tarvek had been warm on their wedding day. They’d had it outside – only way to fit everyone. Tarvek had stood there, next to Agatha and Gil, snow in his hair and in his eyes and he’d felt so warm.

“Agatha’s going to kill you if…”

It had been a blizzard by the time the ceremony finished. You couldn’t see your fingers if you stretched your arm out. Agatha, Gil and Tarvek had solved that problem by crowding into each other even closer.

“Agatha! Agatha hel…”

It wasn’t cold right now. At least he didn’t think it was. He didn’t remember being cold a few minutes ago.

Agatha’s face swam into focus next to Gil’s. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was clenched in that way she did when she wouldn’t let it quiver.

“I’m cold. Why am I so cold?”

Agatha and Gil’s hair were flattened to their heads and their clothes were damp and stuck to their skin with sweat. Agatha’s fingers wound through his hair and he realized it was wet too. Hadn’t he been complaining about the heat just a little bit ago?

“…you don’t want to do that to me and Gil, do you?”

Of course he didn’t. He didn’t know what Agatha was asking him about but anything that made Agatha sound like that was something he didn’t want to do. There’d been something about that in their vows, hadn’t there?

“Don’t you dare…”

Your happiness is my happiness, your sorrow is my sorrow.

“Tarvek?”

Let my happiness be your happiness, and take your sorrow.

“Tarvek!”

Two hands grabbed his cheek, one large and rough and one small and delicate. And both so very warm.

Tarvek blinked up at the sky. “Huh.” He leaned into the heat and closed his eyes. “I don’t feel cold anymore.”


End file.
